Son of the Tigeress
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Wishing to be away from the pain of his relatives, Harry wishes to have someone to love him and a home. Tigeress finds a small male tiger cub in the alley after hearing something. Unable to leave small one there she takes him in. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: This is an Hp/KFP Crossover though it will have spoilers for the second Kung Fu Panda 2. This sets after Lord Shen's defeat and when Harry is at least around six to seven years old. He'll be a human but wishes to escape where he'll be in tiger cub form. Other then this is the first time I write something for KFP so some of the characters may be out of character.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks production. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings-Au, ooc, minor language, Creature Harry (tiger cub form) and past child abuse

Summary: Wishing to be away from the pain of his relatives, Harry wishes to have someone to love him and a home. Tigeress finds a small male tiger cub in the alley after hearing something. Unable to leave small one there she takes him in. Only she has to convince Master Shifu first though what things will the gang do with Harry in their lives. What if Harry would have to eventually leave them?

* * *

><p>Son of the Tigeress<p>

Chapter 1-Lost then found

Trembling in the cupboard he has been living in for five years, a six year old boy with untidy black hair and bright green eyes shine with unshed tears. The obvious bruise on the boy's cheek hint what punishment he receive for turning the teacher's hair green then blue along with some kids looking like blueberries but he couldn't be sure. He nearly moans in pain as he pulls his knees close to his boy. He has to keep quiet or else his uncle Vernon will know he's awake and ready to continue his punishment.

"What did I ever do to earn these punishments? Is it my fault that I can create strange things to happen?" The boy murmurs softly not realizing a dormant blood is slowly wakening inside the boy which shouldn't happen until he's at least fifteen or sixteen years old.

He moves his arms slowly not wanting to cry out in the pain. He could feel the fever of the cold he has spike which he learn not to ask himself how he can tell. He place a hand on his mouth to muffle the cough remember Uncle Vernon's words of making a single sound that will lead t a worse punishment. Letting out a sigh, the boy pushes his glasses up his nose gazing behind him on the many blankets on the floor to see the ugliest green blanket that would make anyone sick just seeing it. It's nothing much but the closest thing of his aunt to be kind to him but he's not going to complain since he learns to take it as a small gift.

"I," the boy begins to whisper not sure why his hearing suddenly strengthen as the sound of footsteps of his uncle comes down the stairs obviously heading to the cupboard to see if he's awake for more of the beating he's to receive. "I wish I can have a family that will love me and protect me from the harm."

He closes his eyes scrunching them shut not wanting to look as the chains on the door opens. He could smell the nasty smell of alcohol staining his uncle's breath which confuses the raven hair boy. How could he smell something like that? He didn't see Vernon's eyes widen as something happen to the boy. From normal skin to suddenly fur appearing over the boy's body the truth of Lily's blood kicks in.

"Petunia!" Vernon shouts as his wife walks towards him ready to ask what when she spots her nephew.

The doubt of her little sister being adopted from years ago comes to her mind. Memories of her parents arguing over the fact after Lily gone to that freakish school about her real parents other then she should learn the truth of her past which never happen. The fact Lily has dormant tiger blood in her pass down to her son causes Petunia to anger more. Here she begin to hope the doubt of Lily being her little sister is real disappear at the sight of the young tiger cub with bright emerald green eyes with a lighting bolt scar as one of his marks.

Vernon glares coldly at the freakish tiger boy thing in front of him as he grabs the freak not seeing his nephew begins to have a slight glow to his fur. He yells out in pain at the sudden burning feeling dropping the cub only to have him disappear before their very eyes. Petunia looks over her husband's hands knowing the freak is now gone from their lives but a small part of her feels the pain of losing the last thing to Lily. Other then when Dumbledore finds out he'll be livid since they're suppose to keep him for some reason.

* * *

><p>-Gongmen City, China-<p>

Trying to shake off the feeling of Po hugging her in front of the others especially her adopted father Master Shifu, Tigeress nearly sighs with relief when they part. So the panda isn't all that bad as she originally thought. She lets a tiny smile tug on the corner of her lips at the sight of the fireworks displaying in the night sky when a crackling popping sound in one of the alleys near by catches her interest. She informs Viper to tell the others she's going to go on her own to think a bit and get a drink.

The crowd lets the master of tiger style kung fu among their miss please the master. She could hear the sounds of a child sniffling and soft sneezes with wheezes of coughs. Her curiosity peaks as she moves stealthily towards the pile of boxes in the alley not wanting to alert who ever it is. To her shock a small male tiger cub with bright green eyes and a lighting bolt scar like shape over his eyes makes her have a slight vision of her unknown past, a male tiger with similar eyes which could be either the shade of Jade or Emerald basing on his moods. Furrowing her brows Tigeress pushes the image away moving slowly so the cub can see her.

Bending to his eye level she holds out a hand hoping the cub will take it and trust her. She gives a tiny smile said softly, "Hello."

"Hello," the cub echoes staring into the ember orbs only to slowly stand up trying not to sway as his stomach growls getting the little one to stare at his feet rather embarrass. Whispering so softly Tigeress has no choice but to listen carefully, "Sorry."

"Do you have a name little one?" the tiger master ask trying to shake off the feeling this cub is invoking inside of her something to akin of the strongest anger she hasn't feel in years since in the orphanage as a mere cub herself.

"Freak…Harry," Harry whispers not wanting to look at the female tiger before him feeling rather tired and ill. He didn't see the ember orbs glow with anger or the fact Tigeress walks towards him and scoops him up in her arms ready to fight tooth and nail to keep him once she reaches the others. The cub lets out a startling squeak not expecting it staring at the one picking him up not wanting to believe it. "What's your name?"

"Tigeress," the female voice answers that would sound harsh but there is some softness in the tone soothing the boy. He yawns letting Tigeress situate him better in her arms listening to the comforting growls mix with purrs.

"Sleep tight, Harry…my son," Tigeress whispers shocking even herself at her words in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I'm not exactly sure who I'll pair Harry with so I'll have to say a possible slash. Other then what pairings the others will have as well. Well next chapter we'll have to see how the rest of the Furious Five, Po and Shifu react to Harry. Please read and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: Here the rest of the Furious Five, Po and Shifu will meet Harry. Other then Shifu may have a visit from a certain old master to help him with is decision about Harry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks production. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings-Au, ooc, ocs, minor language, animagus/Creature Harry (tiger cub form) and past child abuse. Minor ocs like Tigeress's parents will be either mention same with regular background ocs like some of Harry's future friends which may later on have a huge part.

Summary: Wishing to be away from the pain of his relatives, Harry wishes to have someone to love him and a home. Tigeress finds a small male tiger cub in the alley after hearing something. Unable to leave small one there she takes him in. Only she has to convince Master Shifu first though what things will the gang do with Harry in their lives. What if Harry would have to eventually leave them?

* * *

><p>Son of the Tigeress<p>

Chapter 2- Can he stay?

Careful not to wake her cargo, Tigeress weaves through the crowd as they celebrate the victory the Dragon Warrior accomplish. She spots her friends and master in the seclude spot in the distance on the roof top which she jumps with practice ease. She barely takes in Viper's smile only to drop wondering who the child in the tiger master's arms is.

"Master Tigeress what are you carrying?" A firm voice ask getting Tigeress wanting to twitch.

This is going to be the fun part to convince her friends but her master an adopted father. She sighs trying to figure what to do when someone moves closer to her. Ready to defend the cub she nearly stop in her tracts seeing Po carefully checking the boy murmuring softly to himself. Her amber eyes meets his jade ones in mutual agreement.

"Can he stay Master Shifu?" Po ask for Tigeress who could only stare at the panda.

"Why Panda?" The red panda ask the dragon warrior who stares once more at the cargo then the cobalt eyes of his master.

"He's probably alone in the world without a family and wishes to know the truth," Po explains putting a bit of himself there despite his peace of his past.

Shifu raise a brow gazing at Tigeress seeing she remain quiet for now which makes him sigh. He could see the defiance in her eyes along with some softness he wish for hr to show around the others peer out while she gaze at the boy in her arms. He note his other students look at the cub seeing they're entrance by the small boy which he would have to reserve his judgment for now.

"Please master let the boy stay?" Viper pleads checking the cub's forehead feeling he's really warm. "He has a fever and it be good for him to have a place to stay for now until we can think of something."

"Maybe we can place him in-" Shifu begins only to be interrupted by his student's whose eyes narrow while hissing out dangerously.

"Not Bao Gu orphanage, master." Tigeress not liking to plead can decide to do it for this cub. Whatever is the reason why this cub is important to her she doesn't' know as of yet. She drops her voice to a pleading tone which made her ears go flat on her head, "Please Master Shifu…baba."

Shifu stop in his tracks at the last word knowing its something Tigeress never really call him much in her childhood making his heart drop in his chest. He sighs putting his hands together knowing he's in a tight spot. He place a hand on his adoptive daughter's arm giving her a nod answering, "Let me meditate on the matter. For now the boy can come with us until we think of a plausible solution."

Tigeress nods knowing it's the best it she'll get for now. Po grabs one of the spare blankets covering the cub seeing he's shivering. Viper gaze at her friend carefully Knowing the other female in the group will be wary of her answers.

"He's a cute one isn't he?" Monkey points out to Mantis who just nod in agreement nearly moaning with happiness at the sight of food that will be their dinner.

Viper pulls Tigeress to one side to talk after she place the sleeping cub down with the others. Tilting her head the tree snake ask curiously, "You really care about that cub don't you."

"…" Tigeress keeps her mouth shut unsure if she should tell Viper the strange mothering instincts that springs up just seeing the cub. She gaze into the snakes eyes finding the strength to reveal the words not realizing Po heard the conversation. "I think I love him as a son."

"It seems it not think but you do love the child though is there a reason?" Viper ask giving a thoughtful expression seeing her friend shrug in an unsure manner. "You'll be a wonderful mother to the little guy. I just hope Shifu won't do anything rash.""

"I have to agree," Tigeress murmurs softly not seeing Po walk off lost in thought of the information he heard.

* * *

><p>Meditating near the fire where the boy sleeps Shifu breathes in and out finding his center to think over the boy. In his mind he comes to an unknown area that seem a lot like the Jade palace but not quite with the stone and a beautiful forest next to the castle. The Red Panda frowns seeing humans walk around on the grounds waving sticks in their hands as if nothing. 'What is this place?' He wonder not sure how he got there.<p>

"Glad for you to make it, my old student," A wise voice calls out getting Shifu to find Oogway and a man with orange hair with black streaks running through it smiling with bright green eyes.

"Master Oogway," Shifu breaths out gazing at the man curiously.

Oogway sensing his one time student's confusion turns to his companion who shakes his head unable to answer since the grief he cause and wish to fix it. Clearing his throat the master reply with utmost seriousness in his voice, "Shifu the cub one of your student found is a hero in this world. He will have a great destiny to fulfill but not without help."

"What do you mean master?" Shifu ask wishing to ask so many questions.

He didn't expect the man to answer, "Shifu that cub is really a human like his mother and grandmother which makes him my grandson. Yes as you figure I'm Tigeress's father. Other then she did use to have a half sister name Lily but she's gone now."

Shifu's eyes drop to the ground clenching his paws tightly feeling anger at the man. How he wants to snap at him and ask why did he leave his own daughter in the orphanage. He gazes up catching the implications. He could see the pain in those emerald flake eyes.

"You mean that cub is really Master Tigeress's nephew?" Shifu question eyes wide seeing the man nod at his words not willing to continue to speak just yet knowing his voice will be choke up just thinking about what he not only done to his oldest but youngest daughter. He doesn't want that same mistake to land on his grandson.

"She's Harry's closes blood relative other then his father's two closest friends." Oogway takes up for his companion. "Shifu please let him stay for everyone's sake and destiny."

"Alright I'll accept the boy as one of the others," Shifu answers letting a tiny smile at the possible things could be taught to the boy.

"Thank you Master Shifu," the man next to Oogway said bowing

"Can I have your name?" Shifu ask earning a smirk from the man getting his eyes to twitch. The same smirk when Tigeress has from time to time about something.

"For now I won't be able to answer it," the man answers turning around to walk off.

Shifu's eyes twitch seeing his master smile at him knowing he's doing something good for everyone just like when he accept Po as the Dragon Warrior. "I miss you master," The red panda remarks.

"And I of you old friend," the master answers disappearing from sight just as the panda gets out of his meditations with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Gazing at the cub the red panda stands up spotting his adopted daughter giving a mystic smile making her guess what he's thinking. He can see the beads of sweat and clench of her jaws. 'So she really things I won't have her keep him.' he muse knowing his answer will shock her.

"He can stay Tigeress but I must tell you he's your's and the other's responsibility," Shifu warns pointing at a finger at her.

Wanting to hug the master for the news Tigeress decides to bow in thanks instead causing Shifu to roll his eyes, "Thank you master."

"Everyone let's sleep since tomorrow we're heading back to Jade Palace," the panda announce half listening to the hush whisper conversations around him as he rest up himself. He watches Tigeress go lay down besides the new cub having a protective arm around him makes him smile. 'You'll be a wonderful mother, Daughter.'

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well it seems Harry will be staying with the others after all. Thanks for all the awesome reviews for the first chapter. Harry will wake up in the next chapter where he'll most likely see the others. Let's hope he doesn't have strange nicknames for the others just yet when he sees them. Other then deciding to have Tigeress's father fate and all. Please read and review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Arashi: Harry gets to stay though how will he react to the others once he wakes? Well to keep this short and simple here is the chapter. Still haven't thought of pairings for Harry as of yet though he'll have a mentor for some other things then Kung Fu.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks production. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warnings-Au, ooc, ocs, minor language, animagus/Creature Harry (tiger cub form) and past child abuse. Minor ocs like Tigeress's parents will be either mentions same with regular background ocs like some of Harry's future friends which may later on have a huge part.

Summary: Wishing to be away from the pain of his relatives, Harry wishes to have someone to love him and a home. Tigeress finds a small male tiger cub in the alley after hearing something. Unable to leave small one there she takes him in. Only she has to convince Master Shifu first though what things will the gang do with Harry in their lives. What if Harry would have to eventually leave them?

* * *

><p>Son of the Tigeress<p>

Chapter 3-Shifu's Nickname and meeting the group of kung fu masters

The small cub's eyes slowly blinks up feeling safe and refresh. He yawns stretching out his paws unsure why something holding him to the spot. He could hear slight conversation going on around him as he tries to get his bearing. He knows remembers what happen, he's about to get his punishment when all of a sudden he's in another world. He wriggles from underneath Tigeress's arm glad to sit up and stretch his sore muscles.

He squeaks seeing a red panda staring at him making him open his mouth saying the words coming to mind, "A dishwashing rat!"

He didn't realize he caught the other's attention as well as waking up Tigeress by his words. He stares at the panda's eyes twitching knowing his students trying not to laugh. Shifu gives the others a look which they hid the smirks and grins on their faces. He turns back to the boy raising a brow.

"What did you just call me young one?"

"Um….a dirty dishwashing rat?" Harry answers back with a question not sure why but to have some respect to this strange person. "Or a stern headmaster…"

Harry trails off seeing Shifu pinch the bridge f his nose. He pays little attention to the grumbles of the person before him to gaze around finding a crane, giant panda, tiger, mantis, snake and a monkey looking at him. He open and closes his mouth as more things want to come out. He couldn't help it when the panda about to move forward only to land on his butt earning a laugh from Harry.

"Fluffy plushy," Harry exclaims between his giggles earning a surprise look from Po.

"You're really cute kid," Po replies ruffling the cub's head making Harry stare at him in shock.

"Well now our guest is awake we should introduce ourselves," Shifu stress the last part giving the boy a look making a small innocent grin despite his fear being around the strangers. "I'm Master Shifu."

"Viper," The snake went next nuzzling the cub's cheek. "Oh you'll be a perfect in our family. If you like later on you can call me Auntie if you want."

"Auntie Viper?" Harry asks feeling a bit more at ease seeing a smile on Viper's face.

"I'm Monkey and this little guy here is Mantis," The money remarks dodging Mantis's attack making him laugh.

Rolling his eyes, the avian when next, "I'm Crane and it's a pleasure to meet you young one."

"I'm Po," the giant panda which Harry's attention adverts back to him then the tigeress.

"Tigeress!" Harry said proudly glad to remember his savior's name not seeing the soft look in the ember eyes.

"Can you tell us your name child?" Shifu ask folding his arms getting the child to shuffle his feet not liking the air.

"Harry…Harry Potter," The boy answers softly only to be envelops in a hug by Po.

"Master, can we go now?" Tigeress ask ready to be at the Jade palace where she can put in the adoption papers for Harry

Harry yelps just as Po gently puts him on his shoulders smirking at the cub which he returns. He snickers when Tigeress yells at the fluffy panda, "Po careful with him!"

"Tigeress I am being careful," Po answers walking with the others swore she is grumbling about ways to kill him.

The group is stop by Master Croc and Rhino and surprise when the second of the two gaze at the boy strangely. Po seeing some lust growls protectively shocking the others and himself. Harry obvious to this is staring at the two strangers.

"He's a cute kid," Croc replies smiling then notice how star struck his friend is then smack his arm hissing in his ear. "You have someone, Vichar."

Vichar huffs then bows to master Shifu who nods at him. Decide to be smooth and impressive he informs the group, "it has been some time since we last saw each other, Po, Master Tigeress. Since we be friends I'm sure you can call me by Vichar which most of my closest friends do."

"Hi Vichar, I'm Harry!" the boy chirps on Po's shoulder who drops his growl to a silent tone which the rhino smiles warily about.

"Croc, Rhino hurry up," A male voice calls which the others notice Master Ox raising a brow then nods probably ready to help the city of the cleaning up.

"Is it possible from time to time I can be the cub's mentor?" Vichar ask Shifu look to be thinking about it.

Tigeress could see the dragon warrior's lips stay in a thin line that isn't like him. What is wrong with him? He's never like this at all of what she seen of him. The master of tiger fighting style shrugs it off as Shifu nods bidding the other masters good bye.

"Let's go home," Shifu suggest in a light tone glancing at the dragon warrior who just nods walking a head keeping Harry on his shoulders. What is the matter with the panda now?

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Protective Po is cute and adorable like this and can't get it why he's so protective of Harry even if he just meets him. I think its fatherly feelings if you ask me. Well things starting to be better. Next chap will have Tigeress adopting Harry and Mr. Ping meeting Harry other then get him things for his new room. Minor question, should Tai Lung and Wolf Boss come back into the picture though given second chances as cub and pup? Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
